bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tal
Tal (たl, Tal) is captain of the Heavenly Host, the warriors that make up the Tenshi ranks. He and his angel troops were asigned to America and now follow Ryan and his friends around constantly. Trying to keep the forces of darkness clear of their path. Currently, Ryan and his group do not know of Tal's existance. This is due to his powers (as well as the power of all Tenshi) to remain invisible, even to spiritual beings such as Shinigami and Hollows. According to his troop, he is the strongest Tenshi in the Heavenly Host, similar to the Captain-Commander of Soul Society. Appearance Tal is a tall, proud looking Tenshi who wears black robes to match his hair and eyes. His wings are also black, but like most tenshi, can summon his wings when needed, instead of having to carry them on his back at all times. He wears his katana like zanpakuto at his waist like most Tenshi do. Personality Tal is very serious, and determined. He refuses to be detered from any mission, and is only fearful of the Soul King. He will follow his mission to the letter, and will obey orders to the dot. He is very carring for those put in his care, but he will let events unfold as they should. Not intervening to save someone if they themselves make a sinful or morally wrong choice until the moment is right. However, when his escortees are right in their actions, he will fight for them with every ounce of strength he has. He is a brilliant strategist and a great warrior. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tal is implied to be a very powerful combatant, being the leader among the Heavenly Host of Tenshi. At one point, when Tal begins to fight with several demons at once, the other tenshi in his troop state that the demons are foolish to battle Tal proven by the fact that Tal is not taking the battle seriously. Tal is also shown to be able to hold off both Ryan Getsueikirite and Matthew Getsueikirite during their Hollowfication metamorphosis without releasing his sword, although it took some effort. Tal is said to also be able to take on the likes of Seireitou Kawahiru maintaining his calm in the face of the destruction Seireitou brought to the battle, pushing the Shinigami-Blank-Hollow hybrid back with little effort using only his angel helmet. Invisibility: Unlike Shinigami or Hollows, Tenshi are completely invisible to both humans and other spiritual beings, like those mentioned above. They can, however, manifest themselves to these beings at will. The only ones capable of seeing them normally are other Tenshi, and the Spirit King himself. Scintillare (天使紫電; Italian, flash, Japanese for Angel Flash): Tal is extremely proficient with this movement technique. His is able to outrun both Sonido and Shunpo, and is also capable of using the form of this technique that most tenshi can do, which allows him to glide and fly short distances without his wings. Flight: Like most Tenshi, he can materialize wings and fly. He is a very proficient flyer and is capable of using it to his advantage in battle. Massive Spiritual Pressure: Being one of the oldest beings alive, Tal's spiritual power has the same effect as his as the Head-Captain of the Gotei 13. He tends to glow with a fiery blue aura which has the potential to burn and set his surroundings on fire without the use of his Zanpakutō power. Tal possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, capable of making other captain level Tenshi, and captain-level Shinigami of Ryan and Hiromasa Akamatsu's calibre sweat in fear and paralyse Matthew Getsueikirite with a simple look. This later caused him to fall unconscious. Angel Helmet: Like all Tenshi, he can summon an angel helmet onto his head, which vastly arguments his speed, strength, stamina, and reiatsu. He can keep his helmet on for a full day, unlike most Tenshi, who can only keep it on for five to six minutes at most. Telekinesis: Tenshi apparently hold varying degrees of telekinesis. Zanpakuto Ammiraglio (元帥; Italian for Admiral, Japanese for General of the Army) takes the form of a thin katana with a pewter-colored hilt, a silver guard shaped like a rectangle, and a long golden scabbard. It is said to be the most powerful, as well as the oldest, Tenshi sword in existance. * Esalare: Ammiraglio's release phrase is "Command the army." Upon it's release, Tal gains his angel wings along with his black robes becoming more form fitting. His katana now takes the form of a nodaichi with a cirular hand guard and a bright red handle. His hands now have metal gauntlets on them, and his wings are oddly colored. His right wing is black, while his left wing is white. : Esalare Special Ability: He can now use the "fire from Heaven". The flames he summons from his blade are blue and can extinguish normal flames, as well as the flames of Shinigami, Arrancar, or anything in between's zanpakuto. In essence this is dominance over fire. He can create this fire from his hands, mouth, and feet as well. The fire is said to withstand water, but it has a weakness. It is slow moving and therfore cannot hit a fast moving target. Trivia * Tal was based on "Captain Tal", an angel captain from the books This Present Darkness and Piercing the Darkness.